1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and particularly, to a method for fabricating a lightweight and thin LCD device.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Recently, in the recent information-oriented society, the field of displays for processing and displaying a large amount of information has been remarkably developed. Nowadays, thin film transistor (TFT)-liquid crystal display (LCD) devices having a light weight, a small thickness and lower power consumption are being developed to replace the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT).
The LCD device largely includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
The color filter substrate is composed of a color filter including red, green and blue (RGB) sub color filters; a black matrix configured to partition the sub color filters from each other, and configured to block light which transmits the LC layer; and a transparent common electrode configured to apply a voltage to the LC layer.
Gate lines and data lines, which define pixel regions by being arranged in horizontal and vertical directions, are formed on the array substrate. A thin film transistor (TFT), a switching device is formed at each intersection of the gate lines and the data lines. A pixel electrode is formed at each pixel region.
The color filter substrate and the array substrate are attached to each other so as to face each other by a sealant formed at an outer periphery of an image display region, thereby implementing an LC panel. The color filter substrate and the array substrate are attached to each other by an attaching key formed at the color filter substrate or the array substrate.
Such LCD device mainly used for a portable electronic device should have a reduced size and weight, for enhanced portability of the electronic device. Moreover, as large LCD devices are being fabricated nowadays, such demand for lightweight and thin LCD devices increases.
There are various methods to reduce the thickness or the weight of an LCD device. However, there is a limitation in reducing the weight of core components of the LCD device. Moreover, it is very hard to reduce the thickness or the weight of an LCD device by reducing the weight of the core components, because the weight of the core components is very small.
Accordingly, a method for reducing a thickness and a weight of an LCD device by reducing a color filter substrate and an array substrate of an LC panel is being actively researched. However, in this case, the substrates may be bent or broken while undergoing a plurality of unit processes, due to small thicknesses thereof.